orderofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Lovelace
| image = | race = Dragonkin-Enlightened Hybrid | birthday = February 14 | age = | gender = Female | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 57 kg (125 lbs) | blood type = A | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army Queen of Razril | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Kenshin | base of operations = Excelia, Razril | relatives = Hecate Lovelace (twin sister) | myrrh code = Levantine & Amiti Veinslay | element = Darkness | affinity = Goetia | overdrive = Shadow Force Pavor Nocturnus }} Lilith Lovelace was the former Commander of the Dragoon Vanguard (6th Division). Appearance Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Sword Specialist: Master Dual Wield Specialist: Master Spear Specialist: Magic Expert: Step Master: Levantine & Amiti Levantine & Amiti: Lilith's Myrrh Code. Veinslay Veinslay: The combined form of her Myrrh Code. Affinity Goetia (lit. "Sorcery"): :Affinity Special Ability: *'Sword Materialization': Lilith is able to materialize both Levantine and Amiti back in her hands if they are out of her reach. *'Spear Materialization': Lilith is able to materialize Veinslay back in her hand if it out of her reach. Overdrive: The special abilities of Goetia, which utilises powerful magic as a physical force. :*'Shadow Force': The crest on Lilith's visor glows violet-blue as her body turns black and disappears at will. Moments later, she reappears behind the opponent and attacks them. The attack is performed so fast that most opponents will not register the attack until it has already connected. While Lilith appears to teleport, she simply moves faster than the eye can see; therefore, Lilith can still be tracked by a skilled enough opponent. According to Ken, this is the only downfall in the technique. Kharsis claimed that the technique can only last a maximum of ten seconds before Lilith is forced to disengage it, because of the strain it places on her body, which he believes is something that most people would think of as a flaw. ::*'Variations of Shadow Force': Lilith can use Shadow Force to quickly traverse long distances. Alternatively, she can use Shadow Force for the increase in her strength to deliver a potent slash. :*'Pavor Nocturnus' (lit. "Night Terror"): Dragonkin Dragon Form: Trivia *Lilith's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Embrace the Mayhem" by Rise of Avernus. Quotes Influence *According to Jewish folklore, Lilith was the first wife of Adam. She was banished from the Garden of Eden when she refused to make herself subservient to Adam. When she was cast out, she was made into a demon figure, and Adam was given a second wife, Eve, who was fashioned from his rib to ensure her obedience to her man. *The name of Amiti most likely originates from the Latin word 'amicitia', one that functions as the root of such words like 'amitié' (French for 'friendship') and the English 'amiable'. *In Norse mythology, Lævateinn is a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. The amended name Lævateinn is etymologically considered to be a kenning for a sword (Old Norse "damage twig"). Viktor Rydberg theorized that the weapon referred to was the sword forged by Völundr, and is the same one as Freyr gave away to gain Gerðr. Leszek Gardeła theorized that the weapon was a magic staff; "tein", meaning twig, a part of the general word for magic staff gambantein. *'Goetia' (Greek for "sorcery") refers to a practice which includes the invocation of angels or the evocation of demons, and usage of the term in English largely derives from the 17th-century grimoire The Lesser Key of Solomon. Battles & Events